


DELTARUNE Pure Folder Collection

by godvalkyries



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Multi, awkward teenagers, bisexual noelle, male reader - Freeform, same deal as the nsfw anthology - put your requests in the rules chapter, the worst that'll likely make it in here is the fuck word, this is gonna have absolutely ZERO adult content in it so fun gang is A-OK also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godvalkyries/pseuds/godvalkyries
Summary: A collection of safe-for-work (NOT adult) xReader requests for Deltarune! Please read the first chapter for rules related to requesting!For adult-oriented requests, please check the DELTARUINED Sin Folder Collection!A progress list of all requests in the queue can be found at space--arts on Tumblr!Current number of requests in queue : 1Current number of requests published : 1Currently working on : Seam/ReaderMost recent update : Noelle/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the DELTARUNE Pure Folder Collection! Unlike my other request-based anthology, everything that makes it in here will be safe to read in a work environment - nothing will be above a Teen rating! However, it still remains the same in that, for now, this is solely a CharacterXReader request hub.

For adult-oriented requests, please check out DELTARUINED Sin Folder Collection! (Please be  **eighteen or older** when reading my adult-oriented requests. I don't want to deal with the legal issues. It's rated Explicit for a reason.)

  

Rules -

  * This one's for SFW/DELTARUNE only. NSFW/DELTARUINED ones should  _not_ be sent here because there's likely to be underage viewers.
  * Characters that appear in both Undertale and DELTARUNE are okay, but please keep in mind I will be writing about the DELTARUNE version of them! (Example - Teacher Alphys instead of Royal Scientist Alphys.)
  * No incest. Please. Adoptive siblings count too. Also no requests for an adult Reader with a child character.
  * Please keep your requests involving abuse subtext to a minimum. Understandably, especially with characters like Kris, Susie, or Lancer, there will be the marks of mistreatment around them, and it may not be possible to get away with not touching on that a little bit for some requests, but I would prefer to involve that in my work as minimally as possible.This includes asking me to write abusive dialog between Lancer and his dad, or speculating on Susie's home life. If you're uncertain, please directly message me on Tumblr. 
  * If you want to be involved in the editing process, let me know in your request! I'll send you the first draft so you can tell me which parts you do and don't like, I can edit accordingly, and everything turns out peachy!
  * Similarly, if you're unhappy with your request, please let me know within 3 days of me posting it! I'll be happy to rewrite it as long as it falls in that period.
  * Skip over chapters involving characters you don't like! The character involved in each chapter will be named in the chapter title so you can skip that one if you so desire. Please don't comment inflammatory messages on chapters simply because you don't like the character.
  * Be patient! I have two request queues running, and it may take me a while to get to your request - please don't be upset! I'm doing my best to limit the amount of time for each request to 2 weeks or less. I can also give you an update on how far along I am on your piece if you approach me directly!
  * Please don't repost my work. You can link to it if you want to show your friends, but please don't repost it and claim it as your own. If I find my works on other sites like Wattpad or Fanfiction.Net I will lodge a formal copyright complaint. Worst case scenario I may also pull your request from the collection entirely.



Have fun, and thank you for giving so much attention to my request hubs! I hope to hear your requests soon💙

 


	2. 01 - Noelle (REQ11122018-S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 11/12/2018, a request was lodged for M!Reader/Noelle.  
> Tags : Awkward teenagers, First dates, Bisexual Noelle, Male Reader  
> Final word count : 1480

You couldn't believe your ears when she said yes.

Well, she'd said yes to  _hanging out_ , anyway. You'd crashed on the wording when you asked her and still couldn't be sure if she was saying yes to hanging out as a date or just as friends. Noelle had always been on the shyer side anyway, so you just sort of figured maybe the both of you were less than clear with your phrasing. You were hoping so, anyway. You'd been crushing on her for weeks, and considering the only crush that  _she_ ever had (that anyone had known about, at least) was on Susie earlier int he year, it didn't exactly put you in the running.

But there's no point discounting yourself before you'd even tried though, right? Hanging out would be a great way to actually get to know her better, and if it didn't work out, then it'd just be a failed hang-out session, right? You could probably still get to be friends with her later on. 

So, heart hammering with nerves and excitement, you waited for the two days to pass.

 

By all accounts you'd actually arrived early, so it was pretty surprising to see that she was already there, sat on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth slightly as she waited. She was actually early to class most days, you reasoned, so you probably shouldn't be _so_ surprised. You shoved your hands deeper into your pockets, suddenly overcome with a twist of nerves. All you could hope for was that your approach would be casual as you came up on her side.

“Hey Noelle,” you said, but you thought she might've just spotted you before you spoke, because she was smiling up at you as soon as you started to speak.

“Oh, hey!” She jumped up from the bench, hands clasped in front of her. You couldn't help but smile back at her – she had that sort of effect on most people – though your hands were still trembling inside your pockets.

None of this had really been planned out beyond the meet-up point and time – _damn you really should have thought ahead more_ – so there was no particular plan in mind now that the two of you were together.

A silence settled in that seemed to stretch much further than the two of you, expanding until it filled the air with uncertainty and nerves. Something like a few minutes passed before anything was done to break the stalemate.

“W-well, how about we take a walk?” Though not forced, her smile had an undertone of discomfort to it that had you in some strange mix of embarrassed over being unprepared, grateful for her suggestion, and guilt for not being better prepared. You tried to make up for it with an apologetic grin and a slight shrug of the shoulders.

“Sure,” you'd replied, waiting for her to take off before following her even pace a half-step apart from her.

 

The winding path led you both through the grassier areas of the park, a few feet away from the kids' playgrounds, before petering out near a set of stout logs that marked the boundary of the forest. She easily picked her way across them, following little worn-down earthy paths that led deeper in. You followed at a slightly closer pace this time, unfamiliar with the area.

“So, what're your group gonna do for the project?” Her voice is even as she walks, side-stepping mulberry bushes and thorny shrubs. Overhead, the canopy thickened, filtering out sunlight to wide beams instead of bright autumnal rays. You let out a deep sigh before responding with a noncommittal noise.

“My partner really isn't too into the idea of a presentation, I guess, so I might be doing it alone. I was thinking of something like vaccines, y'know? Like, arguments for having them, arguments against having them. Like a debate, sort of?” You kick a small rock as you talk, watching it bounce off into a dense patch of grass as you pass by. “What about your group, what're you guys planning?”

Noelle, previously having been nodding along as you spoke, shook her head at your question.

“My partner's more focused on getting a good grade than anything, so he wants to do something that sounds impressive, like how certain kinds of rocks're formed. I guess 'cause college is coming up and he wants a scholarship.” Her black patent shoes make barely any noise in the fallen leaves on the ground as she hops over a risen tree root. “I would've liked to do something different though. Maybe the effects of wallpaper colors on memory and recall.”

“Well, we all know 'his' good grades have come from copying others' homework,” you scoffed, kicking another pebble. “A whole psych experiment sounds way more impressive than a speech about rocks, though. Difference between easy A and actual learning.”

She laughed quietly at your response, turning pink under her fur. “Well, thanks for humoring me, but the presentation's already set.”

“Unfortunately,” you responded with a derisive shake of the head.

The quietness that came over the two of you this time was far more comfortable than the first; the sounds of wind rustling through the trees and leaves crunching underfoot were pleasant enough, the atmosphere natural and calm rather than nervous and heavy. You faintly noticed the amount of burrs sticking to the legs of your pants – you'd have to pull those off later – but everything else seemed to be going just fine.

“Let's head back in a minute,” she said after a while. “The forest'll be getting thicker from here.”

You noticed that she was right; the shadows were longer, the underbrush more dense. Bobbing your head as an answer, the two of you continue on for a little longer, before heading back the way you'd come.

 

Stepping over those logs felt almost like a spell being broken – that easy silence that had fallen between you before suddenly felt tense again as you followed the path back past the playground, back to the seating area you'd met up in. The seconds passing each amplified the feeling that maybe she _had_ only wanted this to be a friendly meet-up, magnifying in the uncomfortable lapse in conversation, until the words spilt from your mouth before you could stop them.

“Did you only want to come out today as friends?”  
  
You could have kicked yourself as she jumped at the suddenness of your question, confusion clear on her face.

“U-um, I-I didn't...” Her voice dropped several volume levels, until she was speaking just barely above a whisper. Guilt gnawed at your insides. “I didn't know exactly how you meant, so, I, um, I thought I'd treat it like that just in case...”

Wonderful. She _had_ misunderstood you, and even worse, she had no clue what today even meant. You could've kicked yourself again for not being clearer with your intentions, before a moment of ice-cold clarity hit you.

 

_She likely isn't interested._

 

The two of you stood there, frozen in conversation. Her thumbs rubbed against her knuckle joint repetitively as you clenched and unclenched your hands inside your pockets. You had to ask. You had to build up the courage and _ask._

“What did you want it to mean?” There was more fear in your voice than you'd intended, _god dammit_ , you probably were making her think you were some sort of fool-

“I'd have liked for it to be a date,” she admitted softly, drawing in on herself in embarrassment.

 

_oh._

 

Once her words processed in your brain, the icicles of fear melted away from you. You laughed, loudly, taking her aback yet again. The relief flooding your system was making you giddy, you reasoned.

“That's exactly how I meant it,” you assured her, that same casual smile from earlier back as the tension seeped from her shoulders, her face brightening as she dropped her hands. “But I have to ask, why'd you say yes? Considering your last crush I thought your type'd be... I dunno, tough girls, maybe?”

She hid the lower half of her face behind her hands once she processed your question, turning a bright shade of red. “That's my taste in girls, but, um... my taste in guys is a little _different_ , y'know?”

Ah. That thought hadn't even occurred to you, that maybe she liked different things in guys and girls. It was absolutely good for swinging things into your favor, though. You shrugged, sighing through your smile.

“How about we go grab some lunch as an apology for today? Maybe take you on another date next week to make up for this one?”

Noelle laughed, breezy and free, as she slipped her arm through yours. “I'd like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's request number one filled! As with everyone who lodged a request in December I do apologise about how long it's taken to get around to all of this. I also apologise if I got anything glaringly wrong with Noelle - she doesn't have a lot of dialog and only appears two times, both briefly, ingame.
> 
> Hopefully you liked the chapter! If not, contact me within 3 days of this being posted and I will re-write it at a later date! If yes, please consider leaving a comment below or following me at space-writes.tumblr.com! Requests can be lodged on the Rules chapter, via direct message, or by Tumblr ask (anon is enabled)!


End file.
